Love Her
by AurorAngel
Summary: The Dark Lord has a plan for Bellatrix and Rodolphus is meant to watch. Warnings:exhibitionism, voyeurism, explicit sex. Bella/Rodolphus. Bella/Voldie. Please Review!


"I wonder what he wants with us." Rodolphus always worried whenever he was called upon to speak with the Dark Lord privately.

"What does it matter?" Bella asked casually as she bounced excitedly beside him. "Anything he wishes..." she trailed off suddenly lost in a world of her own. A special place Bellatrix often spent a good deal of her time.

The door to the Dark Lord's private rooms had been left open awaiting their arrival. The snakelike man was sitting in a high-backed chair. "Come in."

Rodolphus lingered at the door for a moment, as long as he dared. But Bella threw herself onto the floor at her master's feet. "My Lord, how may I serve you?"

The Dark Lord chuckled softly. "Bella, rise." He lifted her chin and she rose to her feet but didn't seem very steady on them.

Rodolphus joined her, "My Lord." He bowed respectfully and the Dark Lord nodded in return.

"Today I require something very different from the two of you. I wish to view you."

Rodolphus gave him a puzzled look, "My Lord? Forgive me I don't understand..."

"Go. Have her." The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair watching him closely.

Rodolphus realized with horror what he was meant to do. "My Lord, I...can't."

The Dark Lord removed his eyes from Rodolphus to look upon his wife.

"Bella, my dear, your husband seems a tad reluctant. You are willing, aren't you?" He whispered to her not showing a trace of the anger Rodolphus knew was growing.

Rodolphus felt a twinge in his stomach as he watched her grovel. "Of course my Lord. I would do anything you command." Her eyes were wide with excitement at the thought of an opportunity to prove her loyalty.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly and leaned forward as he spoke to her in a tantalizing tone as if caressing each word. "Then persuade him."

Bellatrix grinned widely drawing her wand and Rodolphus could tell he would pay dearly for his insolence. He knew what was to come even before he watched the word formed by her beautiful lips. "Crucio."

The pain screamed throughout his body, ripping though muscle and pumping through his veins. Lost in the pain he heard the Dark Lord give Bella an order and the torture ceased. Still there were lasting waves as his body protested the mistreatment and a new ache from knowing it was his own wife who had hurt him so easily.

He was aware all along he would have to give in; it was suicide to defy the Dark Lord's wishes. Between gasps of breath he conceded.

"I... of course... didn't mean I...wouldn't. Anything my Lord wishes."

"Then take her."

They stood in front of their master, him watching them closely and without emotion. Rodolphus stood awkwardly holding her unsure what the Dark Lord wanted, still half expecting Bellatrix to curse him for touching her wrong. But her eyes were drooped and her breast already heaving with desire. He knew it wasn't for him.

"Kiss her."

Rodolphus did as he was told. He kissed her hard and she pressed her full soft lips to his with equal force. This would be only the second time they kissed, before only at their wedding to seal the marriage. His tongue slid along her lip and she opened for him. Slipping his tongue in he met hers and they tangled together.

"Touch her. Run your hands along all those curves." Rodolphus flinched, he'd almost forgotten the Dark Lord was there but even in his distraction he couldn't miss the desire that had been lurking in his master's voice.

He obeyed once more. Running his hands down her sides he outlined her shapely hips then trailing back up he slid along her stomach to lightly grab her breasts. She moaned tipping her head back to push them farther into his touch. And something snapped in him.

He squeezed roughly hearing another delighted moan and began trailing kisses down her neck along her collarbone to reach the soft tops of her breasts. He licked along them and she pulled him closer to her. Taking a breast out he flicked the nipple with his tongue then sucked it between his lips as he pinched at the other through the fabric of her dress.

Her cries and moans were getting more urgent and he almost didn't hear the Dark Lord's newest command.

"Undress her."

Rodolphus worked quickly never having wanted her so badly, never having been this close. She'd never let him touch her not even on their wedding night. She'd been with others he knew suspected several of his fellow death eaters even. But never him.

Her dress slid off her thin frame with ease and she wore nothing underneath. His hands and tongue were everywhere. Dropping to his knees in front of her he kissed and licked across her flat stomach and down a thigh to skip to the other on the way up. She clutched at his head trying to force him where she wanted.

He pulled her down to him kissing her fully on the lips. He then laid her out before him and lowered himself between her spread legs.

He watched her arousal glisten and smelled its musky scent enticing him to take a taste. His tongue slid out and licked along her slit. She cried out and bucked up to meet him. He felt his own desire straining against his trousers. Every moan and gasp that escaped her lips making it grow.

He licked up her cream believing he'd never tasted anything so beautiful as his Bella. He lifted his tongue to swirl around her clit and slid a finger inside her dripping cunt.

His eyes drifted up to her face a smile on his lips at the reactions he was causing. But his joy was lost as he found her eyes to be on the Dark Lord, her hand reaching out to him across the floor.

Rodolphus rose suddenly. With one hand on her chest holding her firmly down he made to undo his tented trousers with the other.

"No. I've no desire to see that." The Dark Lord commanded rising from his chair. "Move away from her."

Reluctantly he crawled away from his beautiful naked wife who was panting, desperate with need. He watched as the Dark Lord knelt beside her. She clutched at him the desire plain in her eyes and Rodolphus had seen enough. Starting to rise he looked to the door, a cold voice calling him back.

"Have I dismissed you?"

He felt a sick twisting in his stomach. He was meant to watch.

Bella whimpered at the lack of attention she was receiving and the Dark Lord turned back to her with a soft smile.

"I haven't forgotten you Bella, dear." He moved close to her and freed his cock from his robes. Rodolphus had to close his eyes, had to look away but knew it could only be for a moment as it disobeyed his master's wishes.

He watched Bella's eyes light up as her hands followed her gaze to caress the Dark Lord. Her tongue flicked out across the tip and his hips bucked in an automatic response. Her lips enclosed around his head and Rodolphus heard a disgusting groan come from the snakelike man.

Twining his fingers in her hair the Dark Lord shoved her down mercilessly against his cock. She took him in deep, never once gagging. Soft moans and purrs came from her throat as if she wanted nothing more than to devour him forever but after a few moments he pushed her away.

Forcing her to lie down he took up his position, kneeling between her legs. She whimpered and wriggled again as she clutched at his shoulders, his arms, anything she could reach.

Rodolphus watched as another man took his wife. Entering her forcefully an animalistic shriek was ripped from her throat like nothing he had ever heard from her before. It sent chills down his spine and an ache of sadness in his chest that it wasn't for him.

The Dark Lord let out a deep breath and groaned again as he buried himself to the hilt inside her dripping cunt. He began to pound her, slowly at first but gained intensity quickly.

Rodolphus was forced to watch as his wife, his beautiful wife, writhed beneath a man that wasn't him. Heard her moans and whimpers, the gasps of "my Lord", "my love".

"You want me Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord hissed in her ear.

"Yes my Lord, only you, always you." She panted and whimpered as she bucked against him.

He stopped all movement and she whined as her pleasure ceased.

"Only me? There were never any others? This is your first time then?"

Rodolphus couldn't help but smile, Bellatrix was screwed. He knew she'd been with others, watched as she came home late countless times smelling of sex. He wanted her to suffer as he was yet he feared what the Dark Lord might do to her if he did not like her answer.

"There have been others." Her eyes did not meet that of the man still buried inside her. She seemed ashamed, something Rodolphus had never seen cross her features. "But I only ever wanted you."

The Dark Lord smiled at the devotion he was receiving and resumed the frenzied pace of their lovemaking. It wouldn't take much now as Bella thrashed wildly.

"Rodolphus, she's amazing." The Dark Lord's words cut him. He'd given so much to this man and this was how his loyalty was to be repaid?

"Have you any idea how tight your wife's cunt is?"

The question wasn't rhetorical; he knew he was meant to answer. All he could manage was a one word whisper.

"No."

Bellatrix turned to face him and cackled evilly, her eyes alight with a dark mirth. Mocking him.

The Dark Lord took her harder still and she shrieked throwing her head back, pushing her body up to him as her orgasm ripped through her the Dark Lord grunting along with her.

"You want me Bella and you'll have me, from this day forward, just me." The Dark Lord whispered as he caressed her face softly. "You always were my favourite."

Her eyes grew wide in surprise and delight.

All the mocking, the watching, his sole reason for being there Rodolphus knew was for Bella, not the Dark Lord's own pleasure. He knew Bella would love watching him suffer. She hated him, even though all he ever did was try to love her.

All he did was love her.

Author's notes: Aww, I almost feel bad for him. Just remember he's a Death Eater that's killed and maimed lots of innocent people. Sympathy going away? Yeah, I thought so;)

(PS)

I was a little squeamish writing about Voldemort fucking. I seriously didn't want to EVER admit he has a penis let alone that he uses it :s


End file.
